Eres diferente
by YeahOwO
Summary: Para evitar conflictos y hacer creíble la alianza, Tobirama deberá contraer matrimonio con una de las personas que más detesta en su vida, una Uchiha. "La mayor prueba de amor que te puedo mostrar son mis ojos. Nunca se habían activado porque no sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, hasta que te conocí, Tobirama."
1. Eres inesperada

**¡Hola! Soy Yeah, y este es mi primer fic.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para hacer esta historia aleatoria.**

 **Al final del capítulo haré ciertas aclaraciones sobre este fic.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Eres inesperada.

El Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju se unirían. Después de años de guerra y miles de muertos, muchos de ellos niños, por fin desaparecerían esos problemas. Todo parecía ir bien, aunque Tobirama no estaba del todo seguro.

Él también quería paz, y eso sólo se iba a conseguir si se unían con el enemigo, entonces, ¿Por qué tenía dudas? El motivo era claro: Madara Uchiha, el líder del Clan Uchiha. Un hombre colmado de odio y codicia, no simplemente por sus acciones, sus ojos eran siniestro y llenos de maldad. Y no solo era él, todos sus miembros le parecían siniestros. Eran personas con demasiada ambición de poder, todos ellos, sin excepción. Tobirama no los odiaba, claro que no, pero eso no significaba que confiaría ciegamente en ellos como Hashirama, su hermano.

Hashirama siempre se propuso en unirse a ellos, incluso estuvo de acuerdo con la absurda condición que le impuso Madara…

 _–La única forma que me una a ti sería que mates a tu hermano... -Dijo el Uchiha, de manera desafiante. –o a ti. Sólo así podría confiar en ustedes._

Y lo acepto, en verdad lo hizo, Hashirama estuvo a punto de suicidarse a cambio de su sueño. Tobirama iba de detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, pues Madara Uchiha lo hizo.

 _– No lo hagas, ya no es necesario, he visto que tienes agallas. Si en verdad quieres esto, yo acepto la alianza._

Hasta Tobirama, el cual siempre se mantenía sereno, se sorprendió en el momento. De cualquier modo, eso no le brindaba seguridad. Ahora más que nunca debía seguirlo de cerca, antes de que su poder fuera demasiado grande para poder controlarlo.

« _No debo bajar la guardia_.» Pensó Tobirama. En ese momento se encontraba buscando a su hermano en medio de un bosque. Llevaba más de diez minutos corriendo, saltando de un árbol a otro, buscando a Hashirama, aunque no estaba cansado en lo absoluto, era un ninja acostumbrado a recorrer largas distancias, pero, de todos modos, necesitaba encontrarlo rápidamente, ya que tenía programada una reunión con el concejo de ambos clanes. Él no le interesaba mucho entablar conversación con un grupo de ancianos Uchiha, pero no dejaría que su confianzudo hermano fuera sin él, era demasiado impulsivo y manipulable como para dejarlo solo.

Después de cinco minutos más de intentar rastrearlo, por fin lo encontró. Estaba en un sitio pacifico, los rayos de sol tocaban delicadamente a un arroyo situado frente a él. El peligris estaba seguro de haber visitado antes ese lugar, quizás en su infancia. Hashirama estaba relajadamente sentado sobre un suelo rocoso, mirando el agua fluir tranquilamente. Tomó una piedra cerca de él, se impulsó y la tiró, cayendo hasta el otro lado del arroyo.

Antes de que Tobirama hablara, su pariente se le adelanto.

– Aquí fue donde conocí a Madara. – Habló, sin voltear a ver quién era. –Inesperadamente nos hicimos amigos, entrenábamos juntos y compartimos el sueño de crear una aldea donde no hubiera más niños luchando.

–Hermano…

– Siempre fui firme con mi visión, pero no creí que en verdad lo lograría.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? Yo apoyo la creación de una aldea pacifica, pero no confío en los Uchiha. – Masculló Tobirama.

–Deberías estar alegre, Tobirama. Esta alianza cambiará todo, ya no habrá más niños muertos, no existirá más sufrimiento. –Explicó Hashirama con esperanza en su rostro. – Tú, hermano mío, me ayudaras junto a Madara a crear una aldea ideal, donde todos estaremos unidos sin importar del clan que provengan.

El peligris cerró los ojos, reflexionando las palabras de su hermano.

–De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Ha pasado algo? –Le preguntó ya más animado.

–Te venía a avisar sobre la reunión de esta tarde, supongo que no la habrás olvidado.

–¿Eh…? ¡Claro que no! –Le dijo mientras se rascaba el cabello nerviosamente.

–¡Cállate, hermano! No finjas que no lo has olvidado. –Expresó Tobirama, intentando calmar su enojo -No importa, vamos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde.

* * *

La habitación donde se efectuaba la reunión era muy espaciosa, quizás porque no había más muebles que una cuadrada y vieja mesa, junto a unas sillas oxidadas donde todos lo reunidos estaban sentados. Del lado izquierdo se encontraban los consejeros del Clan Uchiha, y del lado derecho los Senju. Tobirama se encontraba al lado de Hashirama, al frente de Madara.

Ya llevaban horas discutiendo temas al azar sobre los cambios que traería la alianza. Hablaban sobre dónde se localizaría la nueva aldea, cuáles clanes aliados se complementarían, y sobre la posibilidad de unirse al País del Fuego, entre otras cosas.

–…Entonces, creo que eso es todo. –Dijo un Uchiha de mediana edad. –Organizaremos todos los preparativos y en tres semanas haremos la ceremonia de unificación.

–Siendo así, podemos retirarnos. –Declaró Hashirama, levantándose de la silla -Les agradezco mucho su cooperación -Tras decir eso, inclinó su cabeza.

Todos se sorprendieron de tal indicio de respeto, pero respondieron de la misma manera. El líder Senju podía parecer alguien tonto, sin embargo, también era muy amable y de carácter fuerte, alguien digno de admirar.

Poco a poco la sala se empezó a vaciar, dejando sólo a tres Uchiha, entre ellos Madara, y a los hermanos Senju. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a salir por la puerta.

–Hashirama y Tobirama, - Exclamó Madara, antes de que salieran. – quédense, tenemos algo importante que discutir en privado.

Ambos se extrañaron, creían haber cubierto todos los temas para hablar. A paso lento volvieron a sentarse, esperando a que Madara tomara la palabra.

–Mi nombre es Masayoshi Uchiha.– Dijo un anciano, sentado al lado de Madara - Iré directo al punto, la gente no confía en esta alianza. –Su voz temblaba un poco, quizás por la vejez. –Hay duda por todo lado, incluso en miembros del concejo de ambos clanes.

–Es comprensible, -Argumentó Tobirama. –ambos clanes han estado peleando desde hace décadas. Que de un día para otro te unas a quien asesino a tus seres queridos no es fácil.

–Exacto. Si queremos menos problemas, debemos mostrarles motivos para aceptar la alianza.

–Entonces, ¿Qué propones hacer para que cambien de parecer?

–Yo tengo una i-idea, pero no sé si será aceptada. -Sugirió un tímido Uchiha, que no había hablado en ningún momento de la reunión. Si Hashirama no hubiera dado una mirada de interés, el chico posiblemente no hubiera seguido hablando – La gente aceptaría más esta alianza si hubiera un matrimonio en medio.

–¿Una alianza matrimonial? ¿Entre quienes? -preguntó Hashirama interesado.

–E-entre un miembro de ambos clanes, y para más credibilidad debería ser entre los líderes del clan.

-Es una buena idea, a las personas les fascinan los romances. -Reconoció el anciano.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Estás diciendo que me case con Madara?! – Gritó horrorizado. Le daban nauseas de solo pensar en Madara usando un kimono matrimonial, ¿O sería él quien tendría que usarlo...?

–¡No, por supuesto que no, señor! –Dijo el chico asustado –Ya que veo que no le interesa Madara de esa forma, quizás no tendría que ser específicamente con él, podría ser con una chica de gran estatus del clan Uchiha.

–Por muy lindas que sean las chicas de ese clan, no puede ser posible, yo estoy comprometido con Mito Uzumaki. – Intervinó un Hashirama sonrojado.

–En ese caso, podría ser el señor Madara junto a una joven Senju.

« _No, eso es imposible_ » Razonó Tobirama. Los integrantes del clan Uchiha ya no estimaban a Madara, si existiera un matrimonio, todos pensarían que la manipularía para obtener lo que quisiera. Analizando esa situación, lo única pareja posible sería una mujer Uchiha importante y un hombre...

–Eso es improbable, la gente de mi clan ya no me admira tanto. –Declaró Madara. –Para que se tome en cuenta el casamiento tendría que ser otra persona, y ya que Hashirama está comprometido y yo tampoco sirvo, deberá ser otra persona –Con un semblante pensativo, prosiguió –, alguien importante del clan Senju, alguien que comparta un lazo con Hashirama, alguien como…–Ya sabía por cuál camino iba esa conversación, era obvio lo que estaba insinuando, más con la cínica sonrisa que mostraba el rostro de Madara mientras hablaba. –Tobirama.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al peligris, mientras la sala se sumía en un silencio sepulcral ¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Él no iba a casarse y menos con una Uchiha. Además, a pesar de que ninguna chica le haya llamado la atención antes, él no estaba interesado en casarse sin haber amor de por medio.

Su mirada no cambió en lo absoluto, pero por dentro estaba aterrado. Quería hablar, pero su boca se había secado de repente. De cualquier forma, no sabía qué decir, todas las respuestas que podría haber dicho, fueron borradas de su cerebro. « _Cálmate, analiza y responde. Cálmate, analiza y responde._ »

–¿Yo? No creo que sea una buena idea. No soy el jefe del clan.

–Pero eres lo más cercano a uno. Si Hashirama muriera, tú te volverías la cabecilla del clan. –Se burló el usuario del mangekyou.

Estaba a punto de refutar contra Madara, hasta que algo lo detuvo. Un sonido, en realidad. Busco la fuente de ese ruido y la encontró. Por una ventana se lograba ver dos niños, quizás de unos cuatro años, jugando con barro, muy felices. Ambos tenían rasgos muy similares, seguramente eran hermanos. No eran conscientes del terror de ver a sus parientes muertos, no sabían del odio que albergaba la guerra. Si no se realizaba esa alianza, los niños pronto morirían en manos enemigas. Infantes luchando por una guerra que no era de ellos.

 _Esta alianza cambiará todo._

 _Ya no habrá más niños muertos._

 _Niños muertos._

 _No más._

–Tobirama, –Intervino su hermano. – el matrimonio es un gran paso en la vida de una persona, así que entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, no te voy a obligar. Tomate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo. Si no estás de acuerdo, podemos buscar otra solu-

–Entiendo, lo haré.

–¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el joven consejero Uchiha.

–Sí, sé que no existe otra opción. -Puso la mirada en la ventana, mirando a los niños con cierta melancolía. –No quiero más muertes innecesarias. Esta nueva aldea también es mi sueño, y quiero protegerlo.

Hashirama abrió los ojos en signo de sorpresa, para luego dar una sonrisa comprensiva. Sabía que podía confiar en su hermano.

–¡Está decidido! Entonces, ¿Quién será la chica?

* * *

 **Hola otra vez.**

 **Como dije antes, este es mi primer fic. Nunca tuve intenciones de escribir, pero la idea de esta historia me estaba devorando tanto que tuve que hacerla xD.**

 **Me encantaría saber qué opinan de esta historia. Si quieren dar su opinión, por más cruel que sea, la escucharé con mucho gusto. De los errores se aprende, y no puedo aprender si no sé lo que hago mal. Así que si ven algún error, por mínimo, por favor díganmelo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **-Como no se muestran muchos personajes canon en la época antes de la aldea, me veo en la tarea de utilizar algunos personajes OC, como lo será la principal femenina. Pero tranquilos, intentaré usarlos lo menos posibles, con la excepción ya antes mencionada.**

 **\- Este relato está basado en los capítulos 367-396 del anime y 621-626 del manga de Naruto, donde se cuenta la historia de Madara y Hashirama, aunque no me enfocaré en estos personajes.**

 **-En esta historia, Hashirama estará casado con Mito Uzumaki antes de la creación de la aldea.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero que no les haya aburrido este capítulo introductorio, prometo que el segundo en adelante no será así.**

 **Intentaré actualizar en unos días el siguiente capítulo, si veo que recibe aceptación.**

 **Gracias por darle click a esta historia :D**


	2. Eres curiosa

**¡Hola! Soy Yeah, y este es mi primer fic.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para hacer esta historia aleatoria.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Eres curiosa.

–Propongo a Koemi Uchiha. – Sugirió Masayoshi.

–¿Qué? –Interrumpió rápidamente Madara. – No creo que sea una buena idea…

–¿Quién es ella? No recuerdo haber oído su nombre. -Preguntó Tobirama.

–¡Oh! Es que ella es muy buena médico, pero no es exactamente un ninja, no tiene habilidades para serlo. Por eso la mantenemos lejos de campo de batalla. Además, si ella muere, no podría curar a los demás. – Dijo el joven Uchiha.

–¿No es un ninja? ¿Tan mala es?

–La peor, ella representa todo lo que un ninja no debe ser, ni siquiera puede activar su sharingan. Mandarla a la guerra hubiera sido un desperdicio innecesario de sangre. –Aclaró Madara.

–¿Entonces por qué la proponen? –Interrumpió Hashirama. – Estoy en contra de que se case con una chica inútil, ¡¿Qué clase de hermano sería yo si lo permito?!

–Tranquilízate, hermano. Deben tener sus razones para recomendarla. Créeme que yo soy la persona que más está en contra de este matrimonio, pero si es la única opción, entonces lo aceptaré.

–Pero…

–¡Que te tranquilices! –Era interesante el ver que un ninja tan fuerte como Hashirama no fuera respetado ni por su hermano pequeño. Masayoshi dio un suspiro y prosiguió a hablar.

–No malinterprete, señor Hashirama. Los puntos malos que tiene son remplazados por los buenos. Es una mujer amable, alegre, una gran médica, joven, sobrina del anterior líder Uchiha y muy hermosa. – Reconoció el anciano. -Además, tenemos permiso de su tutor para comprometerse.

–¿Quién es su tutor?

–Yo. Sus padres me la encargaron antes de morir en batalla.

–Bien, entonces encárgate de informarle a la chica. -Dijo Madara.

–Claro, ¿Tiene alguna objeción con la elección de la chica?

–No, está bien. Solo diré algo, para que se efectúe este matrimonio pondré una condición: Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo. No me importa si usted como su cuidador está a favor o no, si ella no quiere, no lo hará. –Sentenció Tobirama, con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. – Por el momento yo me retiro, necesito meditar un poco lo que se habló en la reunión.

Tras terminar, el peligris se levanto de la silla y se fue a paso lento de la habitación. Él nunca esperó que todo terminara así, jamás paso por su mente que se casaría con una Uchiha. No sería con una Uzumaki, ni una Senju, sino con ¡Una Uchiha! No confiaba en ellos, eran seres malvados y oscuros, habían terminado con la vida de sus dos hermanos, Itama y Kawarama. Los rumores decían que mientras más odio tengan, más poderosos eran. Por cosas como esas y muchas más, no se fiaba de ellos.

Siempre se ha dicho que con tus amigos cerca, y con tus enemigos aún más, pero esto era excesivo.

* * *

Koemi Uchiha se hallaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran, su respiración empezaba a ser irregular, tanta era su prisa, que no se fijo en todo el lodo que su ropa traía. «Es muy tarde, es extremadamente tarde.» Pensó la joven.

Después de entrenar en una parte lejana de un bosque, Koemi intentó volver a casa, pero de camino se encontró un prado plagado de luciérnagas. Ella amaba a las luciérnagas demasiado, que no prestarles atención era un crimen que no estaba dispuesta a cometer.

Duró casi una hora agarrándolas con la mano, sin ejercer mucha fuerza, para simplemente admirarlas y de último liberarlas. Koemi quedo fascinada por ellas. Eran tan hermosas, tan atrayentes. Ellas eran luz entre tanta oscuridad, por eso las luciérnagas eran tan amadas. Si no brillaran, no serían más que un estúpido insecto.

« _Quizás, algún día, yo podré ser una luz para alguien_ »

Con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, perdió la noción del tiempo. Se supone que debería estar en su casa antes de que se escondiera el sol. Por suerte, su abuelo se encontraba en una reunión, así que esperaba que siguiera ahí y no notara que ella salió.

De todas formas, no se arrepentía de nada. Entrenar sola estaba dando sus resultados. Quienes intentaron entrenarla, se cansaron de ella, por lo que decidió no pedirle ayuda a nadie más. Ella podría arreglárselas sola.

Pero no se enojó con ellos, claro que no. Si lo hubiera hecho, solo conseguiría odio en su corazón, y era lo que menos deseaba. Había visto a muchos Uchihas al borde de la locura tras dejarse influenciar por conseguir poder. Ella quería ser admirada y respetada por sus propios medios, y no por sus ojos, y lo empezaba a conseguir. Cuando mostró sus destrezas en la medicina, la gente la acepto, aunque solo como médico. Lograría que la apreciaran como ninja y mujer también.

Después de un rato, por fin llegó a su casa. Era muy tradicional y pequeña, pero para ella no podría ser mejor. Abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, por si su abuelo se encontraba en la casa. Se quitó sus zapatos llenos de barro, dejándolos en la entrada. Tras terminar, camino por todas las habitaciones buscando una señal de vida, pero no encontró a nadie.

Toda la tensión que tuvo acumulada desapareció, su abuelo no había llegado, gracias a Dios. Se salvó de un gran sermón su tutor. Ya más tranquila, se dispuso a ir a su habitación, hasta que una voz la detuvo.

–Koemi.

Ella quedo tiesa, con un pie arriba para dar el siguiente paso. No necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era. Su abuelo, Masayoshi Uchiha. ¡La había descubierto! Él debería haber vuelto más tarde, no ahora. _«¿Qué excusa diré?»_

–Hola, abuelo. – Dijo la joven, con una sonrisa inquieta. –¿Cómo te ha i-

–¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó seriamente.

–Tranquilo, yo fui a.… yo fui a…. ¡Recolectar hierbas medicinales! – Aclaró apresuradamente – ¡Sí! ¡Eso hice! No tenía suficientes, por lo que decidí ir al bosque sola.

–¿Y dónde están?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

–Las hierbas que fuiste a conseguir. –Aclaró.

–Oh, eso. Pues… no encontré, por eso duré tanto. –Dijo nerviosamente, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

El anciano alzó una ceja, en señal de desconfianza. Si la mentira no fuera lo suficientemente obvia, el tic la hizo quedar más en evidencia. Luego de un suspiro, Masayoshi habló.

–Llegaste, eso es lo importante. Ve a bañarte, que estás llena de barro. -Dictaminó, – Cuando termines, vuelve aquí, tengo que decirte de algo importante. –tras terminar de hablar, el anciano se levantó del sillón y se fue con dirección a la cocina.

–Sí, señor –Murmuró Koemi, aunque nadie la hubiera oído.

Tras esto, se dirigió al baño. Se fue quitando la ropa llena de suciedad, dejándola en una canasta. Procedió a meterse en la tina, con el agua sumergiéndose hasta su barbilla.

¿Algo importante? ¿De qué se tratará? Normalmente nunca conversaban, y si lo hacían era solo para reprenderla. Pero su abuelo tuvo el momento y la razón perfecta para enojarse con ella, puesto que era evidente que no le creyó sobre lo de ir a traer hierbas, sin embargo, lo dejo pasar.

Tras terminar de bañarse, se cambio por una muda de ropa limpia, se cepillo su corto cabello y se dispuso a encontrarse con su abuelo. Cuando lo encontró, estaba en la sala de estar, sobre una mesa escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

–Siéntate.

La chica obedeció. Se arrodillo conservando las rodillas juntas y los pies estirados, sus manos casi tocando las rodillas.

–Desde que tienes un año, yo te he cuidado. –Empezó Masayoshi. –Te he alimentado, vestido y educado lo mejor que pude. Sin embargo, eres un caso perdido. Me has dejado en vergüenza frente a todo el clan. Tan inútil ninja eres, que decidieron no ponerte en campos de batalla.

Ella no pudo hacer más que bajar su cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre le echaba en cara todos sus errores? ¿Creía que no los sabía? No era habilidosa en nada que no fuera ninjutsu médico, ni siquiera su sharingan funcionaba. Ella sabía el desastre que fue.

 _Un ninja debe ver a través de los engaños_. Pero ella confiaba en todo el mundo.

 _Un ninja debe poner la misión primero._ Pero ella cree que debe poner la vida de sus amigos como prioridad.

 _Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus emociones._ Pero ella siempre lo hacía.

–Creo que es hora de que me contribuyas con todo lo que has hecho.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sabes de la alianza que se formara entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju, ¿verdad?

–Claro, todo el mundo habla sobre eso.

–¿Y tú que opinas? –Indagó su abuelo.

–Creo que es algo muy bueno, -Dijo con una sonrisa. –esto terminara la guerra entre ambos clanes. No conozco a muchos Senju, pero su líder, Hashirama, me inspira mucha confianza.

–Que bueno que pienses así, porque estás comprometida con su hermano, Tobirama Senju. –Sentenció Masayoshi -No es el líder del clan, pero es un buen partido. Además…

Si el anciano dijo algo más, Koemi no llego a escucharlo. Su mente estallo en este momento. ¿Comprometida? ¿Ella estaba comprometida? ¿Cómo es posible que esto pasara?

–¿Puedes repetir lo que me dijiste, abuelo? Creo que no escuche bien.

–Tú te casaras con Tobirama Senju, hermano del líder del Clan Senju. –Repitió relajadamente.

¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no pensaba casarse, no quería casarse. Ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – Indago, alzando la voz, casi al punto de gritar.

-Cuida ese tono conmigo, mocosa. Soy tu tutor, así que respétame. Es hora de que me pagues todo lo que has hecho.

–¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar, con una mirada de seriedad que nunca había tenido.

–La gente tiene dudas sobre la alianza, muchos Uchiha no confían en los Senju, y viceversa. Para fortalecer la unión, se planteo la idea de un matrimonio, entre personas de ambos grupos. Fuiste recomendada para esta misión.

–¿Quién me recomendó?

–Fui yo. –Koemi iba a replicarle, pero el anciano sigui **ó** hablando. –No creas que lo hice para mejorar nuestro estatus o algo así. Considero, sinceramente, que eres la más adecuada. Tu prometido sospecha de nuestro clan, por eso eres perfecta para esta misión. A diferencia de otras Uchihas, tú no representarás una amenaza para él.

El joven que será tu esposo es un hombre dedicado y apasionado, y aunque no me interesan los hombres, considero que es apuesto. Él odia a los Uchiha, lo sé, lo vi en su mirada, pero incluso con eso, mostró piedad por ti.

–¿Piedad? –Preguntó confusa.

–Él puso una requisito: tú tienes que estar de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo, y cuando tengas tu decisión, ve a comunicarlo con los líderes de ambos clanes.

* * *

Koemi pasó dos días pensando en qué hacer. Le pidió consejos a algunas de sus amigas, aclaró varias dudas con su abuelo y, obviamente, medito consigo misma.

« _Bien, lo he decidido_ » Quizás duro mucho en tomar una decisión, pero no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

No podía negarse, si lo hacía, las personas no confiarían en la alianza, y lentamente volverían a las guerras. Ella nunca estuvo en una pero, como médico que era, entendió lo cruel que podía ser al ver las heridas de sus camaradas.

 _Sí, valía la pena sacrificarse para que no haya más sufrimiento._

Paso varias horas buscando a el líder del Clan Senju, tuvo que preguntarle a varias personas, aunque nadie le dio una respuesta.

Después de mucho buscar, por fin lo halló. Lo reconoció por su largo cabello. Se encontraba sentado en un suelo rocoso, frente a un arroyo. Se acerco rápidamente en él, situándose al frente de él.

–Disculpe, ¿me daría un poco de su tiempo? - Dijo la chica con una alegre sonrisa.

–Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

–Soy Koemi Uchiha.–Al decir su nombre, Hashirama se tensó levemente. – Fui propuesta para casarme con su hermano para hacer creíble y fuerte la alianza entre los clanes.

–Así que tú eres Koemi. Supongo que vienes a decirme si aceptas o no. –Indagó, con media sonrisa.

–Exacto. Vine a dar mi respuesta.

* * *

Tobirama intentaba localizar a su hermano otra vez. Seguramente estaría en el arroyo de siempre. Así fue, él estaba ahí, iba a llamarlo, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, alguien más estaba junto a él. Estaban platicando alegremente, o eso suponía, porque la espalda de su Hashirama tapaba a la persona.

Inclinó su cabeza en un intento de ver con quien hablaba. Entonces la vio.

 _Hermosa._ Eso es lo primero que pensó al verla. Era una joven mujer, pequeña y de cabello corto, despeinado y negro, con destellos morados. Sus ojos también eran negros, aunque no podía asegurarlo, puesto que su largo flequillo cubría su ojo derecho. Pese a eso, sí lograba visualizar sus abundantes pestañas y graciosas cejas.

Por unos cuantos segundos se sintió hipnotizado, hasta que, cuando la chica se despidió con una gran sonrisa de su hermano y se dio la vuelta, pudo visualizarlo. Todo su encanto se perdió cuando el emblema del Clan Uchiha fue apreciado en el atuendo de la chica.

Una Uchiha, ¿Qué hacía ella hablando con su hermano? Cuando vio a Hashirama acercarse, decidió preguntarle.

–¿Quién era ella? -Preguntó Tobirama.

–Tu futura esposa.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :)**  
 **¿Les gusto este capítulo? Espero que sí.**

 **Acabo de terminar el capítulo, y no lo revisé, así que si tengo algún error, me dicen.**

 **No sé si soy a la única que ha pasado, pero tengo ya pensado el final, con un montón de ideas enrevesadas por todo lado, pero no tengo pensado muy bien el principio. Quizás por eso el inicio podría resultar algo tedioso. Aún así, escribir este capítulo me ayudo mucho en pensar el rumbo que seguirá el fic.**

 **Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo mañana o el viernes. Prometo que el próximo capítulo empieza el romance de verdad.**

 **A las personas que me dejo un review en el capítulo anterior, se los agradezco mucho. Sus comentarios me hicieron, literalmente, levantarme de la cama para escribir este capítulo. Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **También gracias a los que lo pusieron esta historia en fav/follow, ustedes me alegraron el día.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda, critica o sugerencia, o simplemente decirme qué les pareció, por favor, díganmelo con un review :D**


	3. Eres graciosa

**¡Hola! Soy Yeah, y este es mi primer fic.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para hacer esta historia aleatoria.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Eres graciosa

Koemi se hallaba sentada en el pórtico de su casa, escuchando como los grillos cantaban al compás del viento, que movía los árboles. Las hojas lentamente iban perdiendo su color verde, para dar lugar al rojo, amarillo y naranja. Además, la temperatura bajó significativamente.

Significaba que había empezado el otoño.

Sus pensamientos rondaban en la conversación que tuvo con su "cuñado", Hashirama. Era justo como lo imaginaba, una persona alegre y amable, alguien que es de fiar. Ella fue a notificarle que aceptaba la propuesta de casarse con Tobirama. Tras eso, la pelinegra se iba a retirar, pero antes tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

– _¿Cómo es él? Me refiero a Tobirama._ – _Le preguntó a Hashirama._

– _Mi hermano es…_ – _Murmuró, buscando las palabras correctas para describirlo._ – _él no es muy abierto con sus emociones, quizás te parezca algo intimidante, pero no es así. No confía mucho en las personas, menos en los Uchihas, pero si te logras ganar tu aprecio, Tobirama te protegerá con todo lo que tenga, como lo ha hecho con el clan. Es un firme creyente en la Voluntad de Fuego, mi mano derecha, un hombre justo y bueno._

– _Entiendo. Con lo que me dijiste he quedado más tranquila._

– _Quiero pedirte disculpas, yo no quise que las cosas terminaran así, pero es la única manera de crear una tregua entre los clanes. Lamento haberte arrastrado a esta situación. -Dijo Hashirama._

– _No tienes que disculparte, tú no me arrastraste, yo fui la que ha decidido hacerlo, pude negarme, pero no lo hice. Es un honor para mí poder proteger a mis camaradas y mis creencias._

– _Quiero que él sea feliz. Después de todo, es mi hermano pequeño. Así que, ¡Por favor, cuida de él!_ – _Expresó con un tono de súplica. Ella se enterneció por sus palabras._

– _Lo haré,_ – _Dijo Koemi, intentando relajarlo._ – _cuñado._

* * *

Organizar una boda era difícil. Elegir si las flores que se pondrán en la decoración serían orquídeas o claveles, si las tarjetas de invitación se emplearía el color hueso o crema, o que el pastel tendría sabor a vainilla o chocolate, era algo estresante. Tantas cosas que hacer que hasta olvidó conseguir un vestido de novia. Por suerte, Masayoshi le consiguió un tiempo con una famosa costurera, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse más por eso.

El día más inactivo durante la planificación de la boda, fue éste. Koemi caminaba por todos lados entregando invitaciones del compromiso a los miembros de su clan. Lo único malo de hacerlo eran las miradas para nada indiscretas que las personas le daban, aunque ella sabía la razón.

Su abuelo le mencionó que, para hacer su compromiso creíble, se inventaron una historia de amor entre Tobirama y ella. Una muy estúpida historia.

« _Según el rumor, ella lo encontró herido de gravedad abandonado en un campo de batalla, y compasiva como nadie más lo era, lo curó. Fue amor a primera vista, dicen por ahí. Ambos se escapaban todos los días para poderse ver, donde pasaban el tiempo hablando de trivialidades, entrenando, jugueteando y enamorándose. Una noche ninguno de los dos volvió a su respectiva casa. Algunos afirman que simplemente se quedaron dormidos, otros insinúan que pasaron una noche de pasión, y la versión más contada fue que, Tobirama y Koemi trataron de escapar para poder estar juntos. Ambos fueron descubiertos por miembros de ambos clanes. Tobirama le explicó a su hermano la situación y lo mucho que amaba a la Uchiha._

 _Hashirama decidió reunirse con Madara para llegar a un acuerdo de paz, y puso como ejemplo de que sus clanes podías llevarse bien, a Koemi y Tobirama. Tras una larga discusión, Madara aceptó la alianza. Además, el concejo les permitiría a los jóvenes casarse al final de la ceremonia de unificación del Clan Senju y Uchiha, como símbolo de esperanza_ »

Era una historia algo tonta, a su parecer. Tenía muchos hoyos inconclusos, pero a la gente no parecía importarle.

Su recorrido la llevó en dirección de la casa de una de sus amigas, Reiko, con la que estaba conversando.

–¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre ese chico? ¡Nunca imaginé que tú pasaras por un amor prohibido! Es tan emocionante.

–No podía decírselo a nadie, era un secreto. –Mintió.

–Comprendo, pero de todas formas tienes que contarme algún día, con lujo de detalle, todo lo que pasó entre ustedes. –Comentó Reiko emocionada. –Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que vengas solo a saludarme.

–Te iba a entregar la invitación a mi boda. Será en poco tiempo.

–¿Te casarás?– la interrogada asistió. –¡Qué gran noticia! Ya no vas a ser considerada una inútil por el clan. –Dijo alegremente, hasta que vio la cara de confusión y tristeza de la pelinegra. –¡Perdón! No me malinterpretes, solo digo que, bueno… no has sido alguien muy hábil, y eso te ha denigrado un poco como ninja… pero con este matrimonio, te van a apreciar más.

–Supongo. –Murmuró con tristeza.

* * *

Tobirama iba saliendo de una reunión, junto a su hermano. El concejo de ambos clanes les informó que se habían encargado, de alguna forma, de difundir una falsa "apasionada" historia de Tobirama y Koemi. ¿Cómo lo habían hecho tan rápido? Todavía no lo sabía. De un día para el otro todo el mundo chismeaba sobre el tema.

El peligris nunca hubiera pensado que iba a ser tan fácil hacer que todos creyeran la historia, y menos con argumentos tan estúpidos. Él supuso que, al menos sus camaradas, no se tragarían tal anécdota. Ellos debieron saber que Tobirama no era exactamente que amara a los Uchiha, que él era una persona con ideas firmes y analíticas, no alguien que caería rápidamente por una chica bonita. Pero no, nadie tuvo dudas, ni una sola persona sospechó.

-Tobirama.

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Te encargué que una costurera te hiciera una yukata, por la boda. Mito me la recomendó.

-¿Para cuándo estará lista?

-Hoy, debes ir a recogerla en una hora. -Comentó, algo nervioso. -Se me olvidó decírtelo.

-Solo dame la dirección, idiota.

« _Soy un idiota, eh_ » Pensó, con una cara completamente afligida.

* * *

Se quedo dormida. Termino tan cansada de entregar las invitaciones a casi todo el clan que al llegar a la casa, basto con tocar la almohada para caer dormida. Su fatiga era tanta, que olvidó la cita con la modista. Cuando se dio cuenta, salió despavorida a la tienda.

Lo peor de todo era lo lejos que se ubicaba la tienda, casi rozando con el País de la Lluvia. Si por ella fuera, utilizaría un simple kimono, guardaba bastantes en su armario, pero de seguro su abuelo no lo aceptaría.

Estaba a punto desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno, cuando al fin encontró la tienda. En realidad, su apariencia era más a la de una cabaña abandonada. Antes de entrar, reflexionó. Era tarde, seguramente no la recibirían. Si lo que deseaba era ser atendida, tendría que comportarse amablemente. Por lo tanto, se acomodó la ropa, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-¡Buenos días! -Gritó energéticamente.

No resulto como esperaba, sinceramente. Una señora, que Koemi suponía que trabajaba ahí, gritó asustada tras el escándalo, haciendo caer unos papeles que traía en la mano.

-¡Lo siento! No era mi intención asustarla. - Dijo, apresurándose a tomar los las hojas que cayeron. -Le ayudaré con eso.

-Bu-buenos días, -Dijo la mujer, recuperándose del susto. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo por una cita para escoger un vestido de novia.

-Claro, ¿Cuál es su nombre? -Preguntó, mientras se dirigió a un escritorio.

–Koemi Uchiha. –la señora busco en una agenda el nombre de la pelinegra. Cuando lo encontró, hizo una mueca.

–Lo lamento, su cita estaba programada para hace dos horas, y en este local tomamos muy en cuenta la puntualidad.

–He estado muy ocupada organizando tantas cosas que olvidé la cita. Sé que llegué tarde, pero me casaré en menos de dos semanas, y necesito un vestido. ¿No hay una mínima posibilidad de ser atendida?

–Bueno, mi jefa en este momento está atareada, pero puedes esperarla hasta que se desocupe y preguntarle directamente.

–¿En serio? Muchas gracias, la esperaré. –Con una sonrisa, se fue a sentar en un sillón.

Llevaba 10 minutos esperando tranquilamente, hasta que sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Claro, con las prisas que tuvo al salir, olvido desayunar, y al parecer su cuerpo le cobraba cuentas en ese momento. Tenía mucha hambre y no llevaba comida consigo. Miro el escritorio de la empleada, viendo algo que no había prestado atención antes: Una charola llena de dorayakis. ¡Cuánto daría ella por comerse uno de ellos! Pero prefirió no pedirle, ya había ocasionado muchas molestias.

–Ey, niña. –Dijo la empleada, –Si tienes hambre puedes comerlos.

–¿Puedo? –Preguntó sorprendida.

–Claro, son para los clientes.

Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se lanzó rápidamente a comerlos. Seguramente su cara se encontraba completamente sucia por las migajas, sin embargo, le daba igual. Agarraba dos en cada mano y los masticaba en conjunto. Ni una ardilla puede almacenar tanta comida dentro de sus mejillas como la chica.

En cierto momento, sintió a alguien detrás de ella, pero, con lo deliciosos que estaban los dorayakis, no le tomo mucha importancia.

–Vengo a recoger un traje, se supone que hoy debe estar listo. –Mencionó una voz masculina, que por alguna razón, le paró los pelos de punta.

–Oh, claro. ¿A qué nombre está el pedido?

–Tobirama Senju. –Respondió.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Koemi de la impresión, se atraganto con la comida. Empezó a toser sonoramente y a temblar un poco.

Tobirama, ese era el nombre de su prometido. El hombre con el que iba a compartir su vida se hallaba detrás de ella. Koemi esperaba conocerlo antes de la boda, obviamente, pero no en ese preciso momento. No se sintió lista para hacerle frente.

–¿Estás bien, niña? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

Ella negó rápidamente, intentando tragar correctamente el bocado.

–Estoy bien, quizás comí demasiados. –Masculló.

–Mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer. -La mirada de la señora se dirigió a la persona de atrás. -Iré a traer su encargo.

Después de que saliera de la habitación, la sala quedo en un silencio bastante incómodo. Era ahora o nunca. Poco a poco, la chica giró para enfrentarlo. Era un hombre bastante alto, tanto que tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo a la cara. Poseía un cabello gris y unos ojos rojos que intimidarían a cualquier Uchiha. Se sintió vulnerable ante él.

Tobirama por el otro lado, ansiaba reírse de ella. Su vestimenta estaba llena de chocolate, y su cara ni hablar. Tenía las mejillas y cuello enrojecidas por el haberse atascado la comida en la garganta.

–¿Tú eres Tobirama Senju? –Murmuró tan bajo que él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

–Sí. Y tú Koemi Uchiha, ¿verdad?

–En vivo y en persona. Creo que debe-

–Tienes chocolate en la cara. -La interrumpió.

–¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde?!

-Aquí. –Dijo, acercando su mano hacia la barbilla de ella, quitando el exceso inocentemente. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que busco la mirada de la chica para disculparse, pero cuando miró el rostro de la chica, volvió a quedar hipnotizado. La pelinegra lo miraba fijamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el contacto. Descubrió que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Uchiha, sus ojos no eran negros como creyó, eran grises.

Con chocolate y todo, seguía siendo hermosa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, es el que más me he esforzado, pero a la misma vez el que menos me ha gustado.**

 **Son la 1.46 de la mañana en mi país y yo aquí publicando esto xD. Sé que prometí que actualizaría el jueves o viernes. Lo intenté, en serio lo hice. Pero yo sufro de cierto problema: En la mañana no tengo inspiración, sólo en la noche. El jueves solo se me ocurrieron varias ideas sueltas, y el viernes estuve literalmente todo el día en frente del ordenador pensando qué escribir y no se me ocurría nada.**

 **Admito que, varias veces pensé " _Nah, lo actualizó la próxima_ semana",** **pero luego recordaba que lo prometí** **el viernes, y soy alguien de palabra. Solo falle por una hora y unos minutos.**

 **Como lo hice algo apresurada, quizás haya algunos errores, pero los editaré pronto. También iba a quedar más largo, pero con las prisas recorte un montón.**

 **Ya saliendonos del tema, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó o no? Quisiera en verdad saber su opinión de** este capítulo en especial **, porque creo que deje algunas cosas inconclusas por aquí y por allá. Creo que de lo poco que me gusto fue la entrada de Koemi a la tienda. Me la imagino con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire, con una entrada ridícula, o cuando se atragantó con los dorayakis xD También me gustó cuando Hashirama le pide a Koemi que cuide de su hermano, se me hizo muy tierno. Pero después de eso, nada me convenció.**

 **De nuevo gracias a las personas que lo pusieron en follow/fav, en verdad les agradezco que les interese este nuevo proyecto mío.**

 **Xiaochypatia: Estoy feliz de que te gustarán los capítulos anteriores, espero no haber aburrido mucho con éste. A mí también me dio mucha risa esa escena cuando la escribía. Lo de Koemi, pues creo que no sería muy interesante el ver a una chica súper talentosa, quiero escribir como poco a poco ella podrá convertirse en alguien quien admirar, con ayuda de Tobirama. Gracias por haberle dado follow.**

 **Johander Hernandez: Gracias por tanto apoyo. Intentó en verdad poder crear un Tobirama correcto, que no cambie su personalidad. Yo también creo que, a diferencia de otros hombres serios y fríos en Naruto, él era buena persona, detrás de toda su fachada de seriedad. Gracias por tanto apoyo :D Espero que este capítulo te logre gustar tanto como los anteriores.**

 **Si tiene alguien alguna duda, sugerencia, quejas, o simplemente decirme qué le pareció el capítulo, díganmelo con un review.**

 ** _La próxima semana actualizaré. Serán entre dos o tres capítulos por semana._**

 ** _Gracias por darle click a esta historia._**


	4. Eres valiente

**Hola! Soy Yeah, y este es mi primer fic.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para hacer esta historia aleatoria.**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Cuando Tobirama le quito el chocolate de la barbilla, quedo petrificada. Las intensiones de él no parecían malas, fue un simple acto de reflejo, pero en verdad que Koemi no se lo esperaba. No pudo evitar mirar de nuevo sus ojos, tan rojos como nunca serían los suyos, con afilada e intimidante mirada. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, ella permaneció estática.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Quitar la mano de él, que continuaba posicionada en su mentón? No, eso sería de mala educación. Además, la chica se hallaba ocupada analizando las tres rayas rojas en el rostro de Tobirama. Algunos supondrán que eran estupendas, otros pensarían que le un toque atemorizarte a su gesto, o quizás a las personas les daba igual, pero a ella, en ese momento, le parecieron...adorables.

Tal vez hubieran durado más tiempo en esa posición, solo mirándose a los ojos, si alguien no se hubiera aclarado la garganta haciendo notar su presencia. Al darse cuenta de la otra persona en la habitación, se separaron rápidamente.

Ella se recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja, avergonzada, y él cruzó los brazos, aparentando que no sucedió nada.

Los observaba acusadoramente una joven muy pequeña, extremadamente pequeña de altura, con un cabello marrón, amarrado en un moño lleno de alfileres, de un tamaño más grande que ella misma.

–Oh, lamento interrumpir su escena de amor.

–¡No fue una escena de amor! –Aclaró nerviosa. –Él solo me ayudo a quitarme un pedazo de chocolate de la cara.

–Sí, claro…- Dijo no muy convencida. –¿Tú eres Koemi Uchiha? –La susodicha asistió. –Yo soy la dueña de este local, me ha comentado mi asistente que quieres que yo te atienda. Lo lamento, pero no hay excusa para la impuntualidad.

–He estado un poco atareada estos días y olvidé la cita. Sé que no hay excusa, pero en verdad necesito su apoyo, me han comentado que usted es una grandiosa costurera, y necesito, urgentemente, un kimono para…

–Nuestra boda. –Completó Tobirama.

–Oh, pero si es Tobirama Senju. Tu hermano vino a pedirme un traje para ti, ya debe estar listo. Espero que te quede, ya que no estabas, lo hicimos con las medidas de él.

–No hay problema, tenemos una contextura similar, su asistente fue a buscarlo. El verdadero problema aquí es el traje de Koemi. ¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda atenderla?

–De ningún modo, no perderé mi tiempo cosiendo un kimono para alguien que ni se digno a llegar a tiempo.

–¿En serio? –Dijo pensativo. –Nosotros pensábamos que para usted sería un gran honor hacer un vestido para la prima de Madara Uchiha, líder del Clan Uchiha, y futura esposa mía, el hermano del jefe Senju, pero si no hay otra opción, tendremos que buscar a otra costurera que nos ayude.

–¿Qué? Oh, no. Ésta es una responsabilidad que solo yo puedo cumplir. –Sentenció con orgullo.

–¿No había dicho que no? –Indagó Koemi.

–No tenía idea del rango que tienen ustedes.

–¿Entonces acepta? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

–Claro que sí, no dejaré que nadie más se encargue de esto.

¡Estaba salvada! Si Tobirama no la hubiera convenido, no tendría vestido, y ya visualizaba el regaño que le iba a dar Masayoshi por ser impuntual. Le tenía que agradecer inmediatamente.

–Síganme los dos, iremos a mi despacho a tomar las medidas. –Les dio a ambos la espalda, caminando hacia una puerta.

–No es necesario que yo vaya, solo he venido a recoger mi pedido. –Mencionó Tobirama.

–Ven, sé que hay algunas parejas tradicionales que no quieren ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, pero solamente tomaré sus medidas. Además, mi asistente todavía no te ha traído tu traje.

–Está bien.

A pesar de lo relajado que se mostró, Tobirama se sentía enojado, y todo por ella.

Esa chica, con una simple ojeada, le quitaba lo frío y serio que siempre fue. Cuando vigilaba a una persona, para poder descubrir sus intenciones y secretos, él se encargaba de analizar sus gestos, pero no de admirarlos. Y lo peor de todo es que fue que las dos veces que la había visto, pasaba lo mismo. ¿Acaso se hallaba en un genjutsu? ¿Eso era lo que provocaba que no pudiera dejar de mirarla?

No debía bajar la guardia, por muy linda que le pareciera, ella seguía siendo una Uchiha.

Los dos siguieron a la baja costurera hacia una habitación en el fondo de la tienda. La pelinegra se acerco sigilosamente a Tobirama, hablando en voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara:

–Muchas gracias. Eso fue grandioso, lograste que aceptara. –Susurró Koemi.

–No me gusta manipular a las personas, ese es un trabajo de tu gente, –Ella le dedicó una confundida y profunda mirada. – pero no había otra opción. La próxima vez procura ser puntual, Uchiha.

« _¿De mi gente?_ »

* * *

 _._

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Preguntó casualmente la costurera, mientras sacaba una cinta para tomar las medidas de la pelinegra.

–¡Dos años! –Dijo Koemi.

–Un año. –Comentó Tobirama. Ambos habían respondido al mismo tiempo con diferentes respuestas, causando que la modista los mirara con duda.

–Es que mi… Tobi cuenta desde que somos pareja, y yo desde que lo conocí. –Respondió, colocándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

¿Mi Tobi? ¿Realmente dijo eso? Cuando se ponía nerviosa daba respuestas absurdas a todo. Tobirama tenía una cara confundida, mostrando claramente su pregunta: _¿En serio me llamaste así?._ Ella encogió los hombros, mientras le susurraba un _lo siento._

–Desde que se conocieron, eh. –Dijo la costurera, mientras tomaba las medidas de la cintura de la chica. –Ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes dos deben ser la parejita de los diferentes clanes que tanto se está hablando, ¿Verdad?

Koemi rastreó a el peligris con la mirada en busca de apoyo para responder, pero él parecía muy ocupado tomando una taza de té. Al ver que el chico no tenía intenciones de hablar, ella contestó –Sí, somos nosotros. Tobirama es del Clan Senju y yo del Clan Uchiha.

–¿Y es cierto lo que aseguran los chismes? Es que hay tantas versiones que yo ya ni sé a quién creerle.

–¿Qué dicen los rumores?

–Que tuvieron una relación a escondidas, y que fueron descubiertos cuando estaban teniendo algo de... –Mencionó, volteando a los lados, asegurándose que nadie la escuchaba. –"acción". Saben a lo que me refiero.

Tobirama escupió el té inmediatamente, captando perfectamente la indirecta _._ Su cara y el torso de su camisa se mojaron un poco. ¿En verdad esa mocosa se atrevió a preguntar eso? Esa estúpida historia que inventó el concejo solo traía problemas.

–Bueno, no importa. Con lo que vi antes puedo sacar mis conclusiones.

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera responder a las acusaciones, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de atrás.

–Disculpen la interrupción. –Apareció la asistente de la costurera. –Ya encontré el pedido del joven. –Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos en una bolsa, donde seguramente traía el kimono de Tobirama.

–Gracias. –Habló el chico de forma apresurada, tomando rudamente la bolsa para poder irse.

–Ey, Tobirama.–Exclamó, aproximándose al Senju, antes de intentara irse.

–¿Qué? –Cuestionó secamente.

–Tienes té en la cara. –Se burló –Aquí. –Dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de él, donde limpió un poco del liquido del té.

Si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría muerta.

* * *

Mañana sería la boda.

Koemi se localizaba en la casa de Keiko, sentadas en la cama de su habitación, teniendo una improvisada despedida de soltera.

Unas horas antes se realizó la ceremonia de alianza entre el Clan Uchiha y Senju. Todos los miembros se reunieron con grandes sonrisas y esperanzas en esta tregua. Koemi, al ser nieta de un miembro del concejo, se ubicó al frente de los líderes de ambos clanes.

Encontró a Tobirama. Se había colocado al lado de Hashirama. Él la miró, durante bastante tiempo, como si tuviera una duda interna que no lograba entender. Ella comprendió el hecho de que había que fingir se una pareja ante las demás personas, pero ese no era un motivo para tener que mirarla cada hora, cada minuto, ¡Cada segundo!

Esos pensamientos invadían su mente, hasta que decidió prestarle atención a lo que su amiga le contaba.

–Hoy en la ceremonia de la alianza vi a tu novio. Déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte, es bastante guapo. Lástima que el kimono que andaba era bastante conservador, me hubiera encantado ver un poco más de carne.

–¡No digas esas cosas tan incómodas! –Exclamó, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

–Ay, no te hagas la inocente, que de seguro tú también querías. –Se burló, para después meditar sus palabras. –¡Qué estupideces digo! Lo más probable es que ya has memorizado todo su cuerpo.

Ni los tomates pueden compararse con la cara roja de Koemi. –¡C-claro que no! Yo no tengo ese tipo de contacto con él.

–¿No? ¿En serio? Pues forma que te observaba da a entender lo contrario.

–¿Te diste cuenta? –Creía haber sido la única que lo noto.

–Todos nos dimos cuenta. Pese a ello, supongo que a nadie le importo porque ya se sabe de su relación. –Aclaró Keiko. –Pero, yendo a otro tema, ¿A dónde irás de luna de miel?

–¿Eh? Pues no sé, supongo que iremos a la nueva casa. Hoy hablé un momento con Hashirama, y él me dijo que con su elemento madera, nos construyo una casa, la primera que existe en la nueva aldea.

–¡Qué lindo es tu cuñado! Es un adorable regalo de bodas. Aunque, yo me refiero a un lugar romántico. Y hablando de romántico... –Dejo la frase inconclusa.

Keiko levantó rápidamente de la cama, se acerco a un armario, donde debajo de él, había una caja mediana decorada con papel de regalo blanco y un listón rosado. Le sonrió a Koemi, y le dijo:

–Te compré un regalo de bodas. Pensaba dártelo más tarde, pero ya no puedo soportar la emoción para que lo veas.

–¡Gracias! Aunque no era necesario que me compraras nada, con esta noche platicando contigo tengo más que suficiente. –Mencionó algo apenada.

–No seas aguafiestas, ábrelo ya. –Dijo apurada.

La pelinegra tomo la caja con cuidado, rompiendo el papel. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una bata morada, con detalles en las mangas, además de una muda de ropa interior, bastante reveladora, de color violeta, junto a unas cremas y un perfume.

–¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? Te compré todo lo necesario para que estés perfecta en tu noche de bodas.

–¿Noche de bodas? –Cuestionó agitada.

–No obstante, olvidé poner anticonceptivos. –Murmuró pensativa.

–¡¿Anticonceptivos?! ¿Acaso tengo que hacer "eso" con él? Nadie nunca me dijo eso. –Exclamó estérica.

No, no, no, ella no podía hacer algo así con Tobirama. Cuando soñaba con su primera vez, pensaba que se entregaría a alguien que amara y que la hiciera sentir segura, no a un chico que acababa de conocer hace unos días. Siempre supo que si se casaban, iba a pasar eventualmente, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser mañana mismo. No se encontraba lista, ni física ni mentalmente.

–¿Cómo que nadie te lo dijo? Es obvio, cuando dos personas se aman mucho, su vinculo da un paso más grande. ¿Por qué estás tan insegura? Creí que lo amabas.

Era razonable que Keiko se confundiera. Según todos, ella estaba locamente enamorada de Tobirama y viceversa, y que no quisiera hacerlo deja huecos en la "apasionada historia" que se contó.

–No es eso, –Mintió. –lo que pasa es que me encuentro algo nerviosa, jamás lo he hecho, y no tengo idea de qué hacer o no hacer.

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco tengo experiencia, pero me han dado algunos consejos que te puedo decir.

–Sería de gran ayuda. –Dijo.

« _¿Y gran consuelo_ » Pensó.

* * *

.

Hoy es el gran día. Las pocas semanas en las que estuvo ocupada organizando la boda, por fin terminarían. Éste día se volverá el encargado de unir su vida para siempre con Tobirama Senju.

Ya no volverán a nombrarla como Koemi Uchiha, ahora la llamarán Koemi Senju. Ciertamente, no sonaba tan mal.

Admitía que los deseos de escapar del compromiso eran enormes. Solo era salir por alguna puerta trasera, correr como si no hubiera un mañana, y listo, sería libre. Pero no podía, por muchas ganas que tuviera, no lo haría. Ella dio su palabra, y la palabra de un Uchiha vale bastante.

Se levantó temprano, no llegaría tarde a su propia boda. No pensaba alistarse en su casa, con lo torpe que era, se mancharía de barro, de modo que iría a una habitación al azar del sitio donde se haría el casamiento. Éste se iba a realizar en el Templo Senju, ya que Koemi, al ser mujer, cambiaría de clan, por lo que se decidió que lo mejor sería ejecutarlo en el santuario del clan del hombre.

Keiko y su madre le iban a ayudar con el maquillaje, porque la Uchiha no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. Después de todo, fue criada por un hombre anciano, así que nunca tuvo una figura femenina que la guiara y comprendiera.

Se acercó al templo por la parte de atrás, notando que las personas empezaban a llegar. Casi todos los miembros de ambos clanes se presentarían. En algún momento tendría que ir a saludarlos y agradecerles por ir, pero antes tenía algo crucial: Hablar con Tobirama.

Lo buscó por varias habitaciones, pero las encontraba a todas vacías. Empezaba a rendirse cuando lo encontró tas revisar la quinta alcoba. Con una camisa y pantalón negros casuales miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

–Hola.

–Hola. -Dijo sin voltear a verla. –¿Te pensabas cambiar aquí? Si es así, me iré para que puedas hacerlo tranquila.

–No hace falta, yo ya pensaba en cambiarme en otro lado, vine aquí porque quería discutir algo importante contigo. –Se fue acercando poco a poco al ojirojo.

–Dime.

Se armó de valor. Era ahora o nunca.

–Yo estoy enamorada. –Dijo, poniéndose frente a él, con una media sonrisa.

Él, finalmente le dirigió la mirada, confundido y un poco molesto. –¿Eres tonta acaso? Sabía que hablaríamos seriamente hoy, pero creo que es un poco tarde para decirme que amas a un hombre, cuando estamos a unas cuantas horas de casarnos.

–¡No lo malinterpretes! No estoy interesada en ninguna persona.

-¿Entonces?

–Estoy enamorada de la paz. Supongo que te lo han dicho, pero lo diré yo: No soy una ninja, lo intenté en verdad, pero siempre he sido un fracaso en ello. Yo nunca he estado en una guerra, por el poco talento ninja que tengo, así que no sé el horror que la resguarda, pero soy médico, y hay muchas personas a las que no pude salvar, entre ellos habían niños. –Dio un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió –Por lo tanto, quiero poder proteger a alguien, quiero que alguien necesite de mí, quiero hacer de mi vida algo útil, aunque sea una vez. Y ahí es donde entra esta misión. Casarnos implicaría muchas cosas buenas, significaría un nuevo inicio para que las próximas generaciones tengan una infancia diferente a la que nosotros tuvimos... Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que este matrimonio funcione, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. –Extendió su mano, buscando crear un pacto entre ellos. –¡Por eso, te pido que cooperes conmigo, para poder crear un lugar sin más dolor y muerte entre los ninjas! ¡Un lugar donde los jóvenes crean en la Voluntad de Fuego!

Casi que había gritado ese discurso. Al pronunciar esas palabras, ella estaba renunciando a todo lo que alguna vez quiso: sus aspiraciones, su clan, su felicidad, su apellido y sus seres queridos, su hogar... Todo para el beneficio de las próximas generaciones.

Esa chica le recordaba un poco a Hashirama. Eran del tipo de personas que, con orgullo y sin temor, se sacrificarían por el bien de los demás. No le importó en ese momento si ella era una Uchiha o no. En ese instante le pareció la persona con más agallas que haya conocido en su vida.

Koemi llevaba varios segundos con la mano extendida hacia Tobirama, pero parecía que él no reaccionaría ante sus suplicas. Desilusionada, estaba a punto de bajar su mano, cuando de repente él se la estrechó delicadamente.

–Yo soy el que debió dar todo ese discurso, por culpa mía pasas por esta situación. –Mencionó seriamente. –Está bien, no tienes que cargar con todo tú sola, yo claramente cooperaré contigo.

–Muchas gracias, eso me deja más tranquila. Yo int-

–Y te prometo que te protegeré de cualquier cosa con mi vida. –La interrumpió.

Ella quedó completamente sorprendida, y al no poder decir palabra alguna, se limitó a regalarle la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, provocando que Tobirama, involuntariamente, apretara con más fuerza sus manos todavía unidas.

–Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a arreglarme. –Dijo separándose de él, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ella nunca ha sabido lo que es el amor, pero algo le decía que estaba cerca de hacerlo.

Y eso, en cierto modo, la aterraba.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Admito que he tardado un poco (Demasiado) en hacer este capítulo, pero tengo una explicación...**

 **Pasé varios días ocupada con mi familia por navidad y eso, el viernes estaba a punto de terminarlo... cuando accidentalmente di cerrar a la página por error, sin guardar nada ._. Intenté recuperar el archivo, pero no hubo manera, y ya era muy tarde, así que lo repetí todo entre el sábado y hoy.**

 **Yo todavía siento que los sentimientos en la historia y la personalidad de Koemi no han sido muy bien reflejadas, creo que a ella la he dejado como una Mary Sue, pero aburrida xD ¿Ustedes qué creen?**

 **Por eso mismo, en los próximos días editaré estos últimos tres capítulos, porque siento que a la historia le falta algo, pero no crean que cambiaré la historia, claro que no, sólo agregaré más "sentimientos". No sé cuando actualizaré, pero aseguro que será la próxima semana con dos capítulos seguidos, como disculpa por mi retraso.**

 **Barbsalfonsini: Estoy feliz que te haya encantado, espero no haberte decepcionado con la reacción de Tobirama. Pues sí, son entre dos y tres capítulos por semana, aunque esto es se debe a que los capítulos son muy cortos, de menos de dos mil palabras. No pude cumplir eso esta semana por lo que mencione anteriormente, pero la próxima semana definitivamente lo haré. Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia :D**

 **Johander Hernandez: Pues gracias XD. Yo no pensé que fuera tan romántico a decir verdad. Me alegra que alguien piense que lo hago bien para ser mi primer fic, aunque no creo tener tanto talento. Te agradezco bastante que me hayas comentado en todos los capítulos que he publicado, en verdad lo aprecio.**

 **Xiaochypatia: A mí también me encantó esa parte. Lo de la boda, pues tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, apenas mostré una pequeña introducción de lo que será, pero aseguro que lo terminaré pronto. Me siento contenta de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, pensé que no lo haría :D**

 **También muchas gracias a quienes le dieron fav/follow a este pequeño proyecto mio, ustedes me alegran el día.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y lograra cumplir un poco sus expectativas.**

 **Si tiene alguien alguna duda, sugerencia, quejas, o simplemente decirme qué le pareció el capítulo, díganmelo con un review.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! OwO**


	5. ¡No es un nuevo capítulo!

**¡Hola! Quizás se dieron cuenta que dure un poco en aparecer...**

 **¿A quién engaño? ¡Fueron más de 5 meses! ¡5 MESES!**

 **Quizás alguien llegó a pensar que había muerto, pero no.**

 **Mi tardanza se debe a dos motivos** (Quizás a nadie le interese y yo aquí poniéndolos ;v) **:**

 **1) Es mi último año en el colegio. La cantidad de trabajo y tareas que he tenido que hacer es exagerada. Los exámenes tienen tanta materia que mi cabeza está por explotar(No literal, obvio). Tareas, rubricas, exámenes, bachillerato, eventos que estoy obligada a asistir, exámenes prontamente de admisión a la universidad... Todo esto ha hecho que el ritmo de 1 capítulo por semana (Como prometí, y lo lamento tanto) fuera imposible.**

 **2) No sé si a todo el mundo le pasa, pero yo tengo la manía de obsesionarme con algo de una manera exorbitante, y luego aburrirme de ella. Esta historia es un ejemplo. Podrán ver que del 18 al 31 de diciembre subí 4 capítulos, lo cual considero que son muchos. Estaba tan emocionada, y sus comentarios me hicieron ilusionarme bastante, sin embargo llegaron las clases, y estuve tan ocupada, que simplemente lo olvide.**

 **Hoy entre a Youtube y Fanfiction, casualmente escuche la canción que me inspiro a hacer este fic, y una doble casualidad que leí nuevamente sus lindos comentarios y me dije a mi misma: " _Mira na' más... Estas personas se tomaron el tiempo para escribirte un comentario, que ni obligados están, y tú simplemente los ignoras"_**

 ** _Y pos...pos sí es verdad._**

 **Les quiero pedir una disculpa, en serio. Yo afirme que tendría el siguiente capítulo listo en una semana, y ya han pasado 5 meses. Creo que de cierta forma traicione su confianza que tenían de mí. Sé lo feo que se siente cuando te gusta un fanfic y nunca lo actualizan, jure a mi misma al principio que nunca sería de esos escritores...**

 **No puedo prometer actualizar rápidamente, no con el colegio encima, aunque si puedo decir que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Tratare de continuar cada dos semanas, aunque el próximo capítulo lo tendré esta semana. Además, pienso editar un poco la historia, la releía y me di cuenta que hay algunos cambios, que estoy completamente segura que no estaban así. Igualmente, he notado algunos errores ortográficos y creo que todo avanza muy deprisa, como que los personajes asimilan todo aceleradamente o sienten emociones por alguien sin siquiera conocerlas (cof cof Tobirama) . No sé si será lo correcto, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

 **Además, me pregunto si quisieran leer algo en especifico sobre esta pareja, me refiero a sugerencias de algún "acto" por así decirlo, que ambos deberían enfrentar.**

 **O simplemente me preguntó ¿Siguen ahí? ¿Me odian? XD ¿Les interesa, después de tanto tiempo, este fic?**

 **Lamento si emocioné a alguien creyendo que era un nuevo capítulo ¡Pero en serio planeo hacerlo! Al menos si todavía se recuerdan de mi y mi historia.**

 **Eliminaré estas "aclaraciones" cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, para que no quede incrustado en la lectura.**

 **Sin más que decir, repito mis disculpas por las tardanzas, espero que alguien responda a mis preguntas, y a los que no sabían ni siquiera la existencia de este fanfic, ni lo mucho que dure para actualizar... _Holis, no creas todo lo que puse antes, yo soy muy veloz actualizando *guiño*_ xD**

 **¡Feliz domingo! :D**


End file.
